


More than just determination

by Kishi_ay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk Is 17, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Tags Are Hard, adding more as i go, inspired by my boredom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishi_ay/pseuds/Kishi_ay
Summary: A Sans X Frisk fanfiction to cure my own love for these two,,A fallen human travells underground showing nothing but LOVE, kindness and a bit of humor.Her goal is to leave the underground with as many happy monsters, leaving out the most important one to suffer. Herself.Will Frisk continue to forgive and forget or will she start being selfish for once? That and all after the weather.





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in!  
> Just a few things before we start;  
> \- There will be mentioning/references if suicide, depression, abuse and selfharm. Please, if you’re triggered by any of that be careful and maybe watch another channel? Ahah,,  
> If you still want to read this story tho, I will put any warnings up ahead and summarize the chapter if there’s too much of an heavy content involved.
> 
> Update will hopefully happen every Saturday! And if not expect something for the next week _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):  
> English isn’t my nativ language, tho I’m sure I don’t completely suck at it lol - if there are any errors in some way don’t be afraid to point it out, I want to improve after all.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!<3

”Howdy!”  
“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!”  
Frisk stood didn’t understand.  
Her head was still ringing and deafening most sound from the fall. She was sure she’d break a bone but, everything seemed to be fine. The yellow flowers held her fall and now - there was one with a face.  
Her mind was playing tricks on her, that must’ve been it.

She stood up, her legs were covered in cuts, she hissed in pain.  
“You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, arent’cha?”  
It asked, a big smile plastered on its face.  
Frisk only squinted her eyes, why is it still talking to her? She was convinced that it was only her mind playing but-  
“Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”  
“Stop-“  
Frisk interrupted, burying her head in her hands.  
The flowers voice was really high-pitched for one and way too ‘cutesy’ for her to stand it at the moment.  
The flower seemed to obey for a second, his face showing pure confusion.  
‘Rude.’  
It thought.

When Frisk was sure that the ringing in her head stopped she looked up again, it was still there. She shook her head, not wanting to believe it.  
“Is this what the afterlife looks like?”  
“Huh?”  
Now she was confusing it.  
“I- I jumped from up there-“  
She pointed towards the big hole above them, light still shining through.  
“It’s pretty high, so why-“  
“This is the underground of course! Things work differently around here.”  
The flower didn’t seem to want her to finish. It didn’t care of whatever she was talking.  
“Guess little old me will have to do.”  
Frisk didn’t caught up on anything, resting her head on the palm of her hand.  
“Ready?  
Here we go!”

A weird menu appeared infront of her. “What in the-“  
“See that heart?”  
The leaves on the flower pointed at a red heart floating infront of her chest.  
“That is your soul. The very culmination of your being!”  
They seemed way too excited about that, still smiling brightly at her.  
“Your soul starts of week but can grow stronger if you gain lots of LV.”  
It said, pointing at two letters besides Frisks name.  
“What does it stand for?”  
She asked, getting herself up now and flinching when the pain in her legs reminded her.  
She fell.  
“Why, LOVE of course!”  
They still kept their smile, this time, looking to the side and seemingly laughing to themself.  
“You want some LOVE don’t you?”  
Frisk paused.  
‘Sure, a bit of love didn’t hurt a soul before.’  
She nodded, smiling at the flower. She was still pretty much confused by whatever was happening before a thought entered her mind.  
‘Monster were banished into MT. Ebott-‘  
She stood still. Was this a monster? They seemed so harmless. What could a flower do to someone anyways.  
She continued with her positive outlook of things under ground before the flower interrupted her thoughts for another time.  
“Don’t worry.  
I’ll share some with you!”  
Frisks smile grew wider. Monsters were so kind weren’t they? Just offering to share love with her.  
The flower winked at her before summoning pellets from its back.  
“Down here.. we share LOVE through little, white, friendliness pellets.-“  
His eyes darted to the right, they seemed to hold back a mischievous smile but Frisk didn’t notice. Her eyes were looking at the pellets in slight amazement.  
“It seems like your HP is a little low too, they’ll heal you up in no time.”  
Its signature smile came back, now that Frisk has thought about it - its eyes seemed dead.

“Here! Collect as many as you can.”  
The pellets went towards her - hand reached out to grab for one before a sharp pain went through her body - holding back a scream of surprise.  
“W-what?..”  
Her eyes went to her HP bar, it was as low as it could get. Only one HP.  
“You-“  
“yOU IDIOT!”  
It now said, it’s face went from cute to terrifying in seconds. Frisk backed away a few before feeling herself not being able to walk anymore. A faded white barrier was holding her back from doing so. ‘What is this place?’ panic shot through her and she took her injuries hand to her other. She noticed it started to bleed, a thin, small hole inside her hand.  
“IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!”  
A loud, shrilling laughter erupted from the flower. Frisk covered her ears and screamed as she saw more and more pellets forming up on her. No way of escaping now.  
Surely she’d die now.  
But didn’t she want to die? Wasn’t this the point of her coming up here. So why not embrace it.

She reopened her eyes when nothing but a small “AAH!” Could be heard. Frisk opened her eyes, infront of her stood another monster - taller than the one before her and most definitely taller than her. Frisk picked up her words later, her body was shaking with fear.  
“...- Torturing such an innocent child.. are you alright?”  
The monster resembled a goat. White fur.. horns..  
Before Frisk could say another thing she felt herself pass out. A worried voice being the last thing she has heard.

 

Frisk was a 17 year old girl, falling down into the underground was simply an accident. At least she says.  
She never told the reason why and when she was asked she's gotten awful quiet. Thats why Toriel decided to drop the topic and to never speak of it.  
Her goat mom told her about the dangers of leaving the ruins, despite those thoughts Frisk still wanted to leave and continue her journey she decided against it. Her life underground was better than on the surface.

At first she was accepting of her fate and stayed a year or maybe even more with her goat mom. growing up here wasn’t as bad either and she thought really that there'd be no other way out. 

That thought disappeared quickly when Frisk decided to go under the ruins.  
The stairs we're always tempting to go at but she didn't. After all she held a promise to Toriel.

"Knock knock?"  
A embodied voice was heard from the other side of the door. Frisk held still.  
'What?'

There's no way that someone was at the other side of the door. Toriel has told her it's only them and the other monsters under here.

But what if she lied? There's no way she could've, Toriel seemed to genuinely care for her. Why would she lie and keep her here?  
Despite her protest of leaving and not answering she leaned in, her voice raising and asking:  
"Who's there?"

It got quiet for a while, did she surprise them? Scare them off perhaps?

She was about to leave out of fear from being caught by Toriel, she didn't want to loose the trust of the older lady.

"Harry."  
There it was again, this time. More clear than before. Frisk could identify that the voice belonged to a male, it was a deeper voice than she had heard before, she smiled. It did sound attractive to her.  
'Not the only one here it seems.'  
She started to pick up to where he was leading - no way would a monster call himself such a common human name, right? Toriel was really unusual, even Flowey sounded like a silly name to her.

"Harry who?"  
She asked again, her hands pressing on the door her head turning, pressing her ear against the door to hear the voice clearer.  
"Harry up, it's cold out here!"  
A chuckle came after that, Frisk stood there, silently before laughing too - ashamed of even thinking it was funny.

"Can't,"  
She paused, hearing familiar footsteps upstairs and her name faintly being called.  
'Shot.'

"I have to go, see you sometimes."  
Before he could answer she sprinted back up, her steps getting slower and more quieter as she went up the stairs.

To her luck it seemed like Toriel was searching for her in her room. Frisk pretended to just have been outside before she was greeted by the old lady.

"There you are my child! Hope I didn't set you up for too long?"  
Frisk shook her head, smiling and pointing at the kitchen.  
"It smells like pie, did you make one?"  
Frisk tried her best to get her mind off and also distract her goat mother from her being so out of breath. A new rush of adrenaline went through her - as if she did a crime and had to lie about it. It was exciting in some kind of way.

"Of course, I came back to get it out of the oven. While it cools down how about we read a bit?"  
Frisk didn't say no to that, following after her.  
Her eyes though went towards the stairs. She smiled softly and laughed quietly. Her goat mother picking it up and turning to her.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Just a faint memory of mine, nothing more."  
She gave her a smile, waving off the thought of the person behind the door.

 

It has been a month or so since she found out it wasn't only her and Toriel (including the monsters living here) in these ruins. Frisk grew excited with each day, visiting the door underneath whenever Toriel seemed to be out.

Sometimes there was none and she'd practice doing knocking jokes on her own - hoping for a chuckle like days before.  
Of course there'd been lucky days where she would hear him, telling puns and more.

She really was worried to scare him away, so she tried and keep her voice unidentified as best as she could.

"Say Tori, you're sounding younger than usual these couple of days."  
He chuckled and Frisk froze.  
Did he thought she was Toriel all along? So her goat mom knows about this person too then, but her and Toriels voices weren’t similar at all.

"I'm not Toriel,"  
She said, standing up as another wave of silence came over the hall. She heard nothing from the door she she stood up and left. 

Now she surely scared him away. What a nice company he was thought.

When Frisk was upstairs she thought about talking with Toriel.  
The moment she went upstairs her eyes locked with those of the goat monster.

Toriel immediately stepped in front of Frisk, gently tugging her away from the staircase.  
"Frisk, my child. Haven't I told you to stay away from the stairs?"

Frisk went silent.  
She lowered her head and only nodded, slightly bowing in shame.  
"I'm sorry."  
She said, Toriels mood lightened up. Stroking the head of the little lady in front of her.

In human standards, Frisk would've been seen as either average or small. Depending on the person, of course.  
But in comparison with the goat monster she was barely reaching her shoulder.  
She really did seem like a child to her.

"Mom, can we talk?"  
Frisk said, pointing towards the entrance of the living room.  
"Yes, of course my child. What seems to be the matter?"  
Toriels voice was filled with worry. She probably knew what Frisk wanted to talk about but regardless, she sat down and waited for her human child to do the same.

"Frisk.. I know you want to leave but, this is the best for you. Out there you will die and-"  
"Who's the person outside the door, the one who makes funny jokes and all?"  
She interrupted, she knew Toriel would start with that subject. But Frisks interest in leaving was put after that.  
"Oh."  
Toriel said, softly laughing to herself and calming down.  
"I thought you'd want to leave."  
"We'll talk about that.. later."  
Frisk said. She wouldn't lie or sugarcoat it. She couldn't anymore.  
Toriel recollected herself after Frisk just interrupting her - again.

"He's a really nice monster, yes. He has kept me company for a long time."

Frisk nodded. Standing up.  
"Then, if there are monsters like him and you- I won't be troubled to leave this place."  
It went dead silent in the room. Toriel covered her mouth, her heart started to beat faster.  
"My child I.. I have to do something. Stay here."

Without any warning she jumped up. Her furry feet carried her outside the room.  
Frist first suspected she simply went to her room to think about what she said but no - there were footsteps heard going down the stairs.  
"Mom?"  
Frisk yelled out, going after her.

"Mom, what are you?-"

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may want to attack you."  
She said, turning towards the human. She clenched her fist before holding it forward. A flame was playing in between the goat monsters fingers. 

Before Frisk could ask what she planned with that she saw the flame approaching her - with the biggest surprise she ducked down, feeling the heat above her head and letting out a shrill scream.

She looked back up to Toriel, her expression seemed cold. The warmth she once knew from her only displaying in her hands.  
Again, the menu from when she fought Flowey was displayed. A wave of displeasure went over her and she remembered another near death experience.  
Frisk choose to ACT.  
Toriel has only explained her a few times during the years on how to come out of a fight without having to hurt. She stuck with that. 

"Mom, we dont have to do this!"  
Frisk yelled out. Standing up again and going towards her.  
"Fight, my child. You have to fight your way through the underground if you want to survive!"  
The goat told, ignoring the pleading look on Frisks face when more fireballs came her way.


	2. First Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re back? Great!  
> The first chapter was really short, i apologize for that. This one is a bit longer,
> 
> There aren’t any major warnings, maybe a slight panic attack? But I didn’t go into detail with that, have to work with my angst skill.  
> Anyways, enjoy!<3

"Mom, we dont have to do this!"  
Frisk yelled out. Standing up again and going towards her.  
"Fight, my child. You have to fight your way through the underground if you want to survive!"  
The goat told, ignoring the pleading look on Frisks face when more fireballs came her way.

Frisk tried her best to dodge all of them, launching down - the heat barely touching her but still making her flinch.

She closed her eyes when she expected another load coming to her but nothing happened. She looked around - Toriel was gone.  
Frisk could make out footsteps going faster, she was just distancing herself more and more from Frisk.  
"Toriel please!-"  
Frisk yelled out, standing up and seeing her knees bleeding through her jeans. She would take care of that later.

She ran after her, her heart beating faster the closer she got to Toriel.  
The older woman turned around. Her red eyes were wide, piercing through the younger lady in front of her.  
"Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins."  
She said, her eyes softening as she gave the human a smile.  
"A one-way exit to the rest of the underground."  
She had gotten now all of Frisks attention. So there was a way out - but why hide it? Why keep her here?  
"I am going to destroy it."  
Said Toriel, her smile was now slowly fading - still trying her best to carry it.

"No one will every be able to leave again."  
Frisk didn't believe her words. What? Why? She went another step forward, making Toriel back away. Her facade didn't drop. She tried her best to keep up the lovely motherly act despite having attacked the human just minutes ago.

"Please Frisk, be a good child and go upstairs."  
Toriels eyes were pleading her. Reaching the softest spot in Frisks heart. For just a second, she would've obeyed and went up to continue living a peaceful life with her goat mother but.  
But.

Frisk shook her head, she wanted to leave this place. Despite having a better life down here than on the surface she still wanted to go. She had to. Her heart was racing again, her fate was outside that door. She knew for sure.  
"I'm sorry, I can't-"  
Toriel quickly turned around, seeing Frisks words as a cue to continue her way to the exit.

Frisk followed, her footsteps trying to keep up with those of the monster.  
"Every human that falls down meets the same fate.  
I've seen it again and again."  
Frisks eyes looked up. Toriels ears twitched, that'd always happen when she was stressing herself over something.  
"They come-"  
The goat monster turned around to Frisk, the warm look on her face was completely gone. She looked cold, almost scary. If Frisk wouldn't have known better she would run back upstairs, but she can’t. She was already too deep into this. Had probably already messed up a perfect relationship with her goat mom. Had probably ruined it all with being caught. 

Frisk held back her breath, as she saw another flame form on the monsters hand.  
"They leave. They die."  
The flame disappeared to Frisks relieve. She was about to step forward again, maybe even trying to outrun Toriel to prevent her from destroying her only way out.

"If you leave the ruins, they... Asgore will kill you."  
Toriels face changed to disgust, at least something better than the cold stare she gave Frisk. As soon as she tried to reassure the monster that nothing such would happen Toriel stormed off again. This time - faster. Frisk tried her best to keep up this time, running the fastest she could. Since when was Toriel so fast anyways? 

"I am only protecting you, my child."  
Toriels voice rung through the empty, wide hall.  
Then, they both made a halt. Frisk stumbling her way to stop, looking up - both arrived at the exit of the ruins.  
Frisk called out for her one last time, out of breath and exhausted from all the heat that she still felt on her skin.

"Why do you want to leave so badly, Don't you have a better life here? Tell me my child, why.."  
Toriel turned herself around, looking back at Frisk. Her eyes were watering but she immediately dismissed the tears with blinking her eyes - Fixing her posture and standing strong infront of Frisk.  
'Now she was even taller.'

Frisk shook her head a second time. Yes, she did have a better life here. Was it considered as ungrateful for her not wanting to stay in a place that has only been good to her? She felt herself cringe as another dark thought crossed her mind, putting her down for deciding on her own needs for once rather than to stay and give an old lady some company.

But this wasn't right either. Toriel couldn't just lock her up and keep her down here till she died. Despite her disbelief, people still might miss her. Or maybe they didn't? Maybe, they've given up on her the moment they found out about that she was gone. She felt herself smile in grief as she started to remember her only dear friend, how troubled they must've been.  
But why only care about all of that now? Frisk had given up on escaping the place the moment Toriel told here there'd be no way out of the ruins.  
She had lied. Toriel had lied to keep her here and maybe that was a reason for Frisk to finally get herself together and stand up. She had to go back. To just see if maybe one had missed her, to see if she maybe did mean something to someone. To just one person.

A pathetic reason, she thought. Frisk felt her stomach hurting her now too - an uncomfortable feeling filling her, as if she really would follow the other humans fate.

"Toriel.. please, I don't want to be stuck here forever."  
Frisk plead, her eyes softening up as she stepped forward.

"Prove yourself."  
Toriel said, flames again appearing on her hands. She now stepped back, sweat prickling down her skin. The flames weren't even near her but she could just feel the heat on her skin again. 

The menu appeared again, Frisk looked at her health, hoping to survive a blast of her attacks.

14/20 HP

Had her reckless launch really injured her so much to lose six HP? Or maybe it were the flames.  
"We don't have to fight-"  
Frisk decided to act, smiling again at Toriel.  
But she didn't return the warmth in the way Frisk wanted it. This time, more flames went towards her, Frisk ducked - smiling to herself when she found a way to not get hit, but Toriel wasn't stupid. After all, she did want Frisk to fight. The monster looked right through her, not even a single thing Frisk said was making her stop the attacks. When Frisk was out of things to talk about and her health dropped quicker she thought about fleeing.  
But again.

Why was she escaping death when she had wanted it years ago? When did all of this suddenly matter to her and why?

Hadn't she cried for death years ago, hoped for it to take her during sleep - so why no fight it?  
Because now was different, she told herself. Now she had a goal - she wanted to leave and see her worth in herself. As if something just switched her whole mindset. She saw a future to where she was excited for the next day, looking forward to live a happy life.  
The thought of peace filled her with determination - before she could act in any way she saw another flame going at her, piercing her soul in half.

She had died.

 

 

"Howdy, I'm Flowey the flower!"  
Not again.

How?

This isn't possible.

Frisk opened up her eyes, there she laid - again on top of a bed of yellow buttercup flowers. And yet again, the same unusual yellow flower looked at her with the innocent smile. But this time Frisk knew better.  
Despite the ringing in her ear and the pain that shot through her head, she had decided to stand up. Looking down at the flower.

"Why am I here again?"  
Asked Frisk. hoping for too much, the smile on the flower remained only tilting its head in faked confusion.  
"Again? What silly human! You just fell down from up there -"  
Its leave pointed up, light was was shining through a hole.

Oh yeah, but she already knew.  
"No, I mean.."  
She shook her head. This was getting too much again. Flowey repeated the same dialogue and Frisk skipped through it, pretending to listen. In actually she had been focusing on what the hell just happened. She was fighting Toriel, But for what again? she couldn't remember.  
"LOVE is shared through these little, white, friendliness pellets. Collect as many as you can!"  
The pellets slowly approached her again, she knew better this time. Despite the injuries, which was a sprained ankle and wrist she skipped to the right - the pellets going through nothing. She couldn't help but snicker at the flowers angered and confused expression.  
"Heh, you seemed to have miss them. Don't worry, here! Collect as many as you can."  
It's voice scuffed. This was a red flag for Frisk. She tried to skip to the left this time - seeing the white barrier closer to her right.  
Again, Flowey missed and it's expression showed how much in disbelief it was in. Frisk couldn't help but chuckle, regretting it immediately as a ring of pellets was surrounding her.  
'It was fun for a while.'  
She told herself as Flowey then let out an even more disturbing laughter than before.  
"AM I A JOKE TO YOU?"  
It didn't really ask her, more likely told her. Frisk felt fear overtaking her once more. She messed up completely - and what if Toriel wouldn't come to save her this time? Frisk clearly didn't thought this through.  
The pellets were reaching her at a dangerously face pace. She messed up for good this time.  
Before she was hurt by one thought a familiar feeling of warmth shot through the area - Toriel did came to rescue. This time, Frisk didn't faint and heard Toriels words clearly - but she just couldn't get them through her head.  
Hadn't she just harmed 'an innocent child' herself just a few minutes ago?  
Was Frisk going crazy?

She backed away when Toriel reached out a hand. She could still feel the warmth from her flame on it.  
"I'm sorry for startling you, my child. You look injured, let's patch you up at your new home."  
Toriel retreated her paw, smiling down upon Frisk and going ahead of her.  
Frisks eyes followed after her. This was.. different.  
"I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. And you're?.."  
Asked Toriel, encouraging Frisk with a warm smile. The human felt the care and love again that the monster usually was radiating from - she now had to smile too  
"Frisk.. the fallen human..?"  
She said, earning an even bigger smile from Toriel as she then chuckled. "What a pleasure to meet you my child, now up you go - can you walk? Wonderful! Then let's leave from here quickly shall we?"  
Frisks eyes followed after her, when she was sure Toriel was gone she went after her. 

This times she wouldn't spend a year in the ruins. She would take the next chance of leaving them as soon as possible.  
As she was following after Toriel, the pain in her ankle had reminded her - her eyes laid on a long enough stick for her to lean onto. She picked it up with her good hand and started going after the goat monster.

One last glance to the flower bed and she went off.

She continued straight before her eyes met those of the flower again. Frisk held her stick up in a protective manner, trying her best to look intimidating and make it go away. Instead it only let out a hollow laugh, looking right through her.  
"You reseted didn't you? Don't forget to save next time."  
the flower winked and with that it disappeared into the ground. Frisk went forward and looked down to reassure herself it was now really gone. Just for good measure she stomped on the ground with her good foot and then continued. 

 

After Toriel had dragged her through countless of puzzles, explaining to her what to do in a battle and about how cautious she has to be around puzzles, Frisk was left alone. The goat lady healed her before setting off to get things done, giving her a cellphone for just in case. She didn't do so in her previous.. life?

She inspected the phone - a rather old model, humans would've laughed but Frisk felt herself smile. She flipped the phone open and pretended to be on an important call with someone - while doing so she continued her way into the ruins. Still talking to herself. 

Frisk stopped as she noticed a glowing shard on top of many red leaves.  
What?  
She slowly approached it, feeling oddly drawn by it. The moment it touched her hand another menu popped up in front if her.  
The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling her with determination.  
[SAVE]

Frisk eyed it, her curiosity taking over. Floweys words were replayed in her mind.  
"Save, huh?"  
Her hand went onto the SAVE button and she felt a wave of comfort go through she was set at ease with just that?  
A small smile was displayed on her lips as she continued her way through the ruins.  
Frisk had noticed a small room just where the SAVE POINT was. Without a second thought she went inside of it - on the sides it was covered in leaves, in the middle a smaller pillar that was holding candy inside.

Frisks eyes went bright and she immediately grabbed a piece. Her stomach immediately responded and she ate the whole in one bite. It had a distinct non-licorice flavor.  
She smiled, it did taste good.  
And it also would restore ten of her HP.

Frisk looked back the the pillar. There was enough candy, right?  
She grabbed a handful and shoved them into her pockets. She would've been ashamed - at least if someone was watching. The human looked around, slowly walking out before walking inside again. She returned all but left out two, telling herself its for just in case.

The moment she had left the room a monster that she wasn't familiar with spotted her. It jumped to her direction, asking for a fight.

When the menu appeared for a second time of the day she looked up at the new monster. It resembled a frog and it had the name FROGGIT.  
'They're really creative down here..' she said to herself. 

Frisk decided for ACTing again, her choice was between threatening and complimenting them. A small smile returned on Frisks face, she decided to compliment the monster.  
"I find you to be quite ribbiting"  
She tried, the frog didn't seem to understand but it could feel that it was a compliment. The monster blushed - sparing her. Frisk decided to do the same, surprised when she saw the Froggit handing her 20G. Toriel only gave her a few to buy something from the spiders close from new home In her afterlife, but 20G from a stranger?  
"I-I can't, thats too much-"  
Before Frisk could return the money though the frog monster went off, still blushing.

Frisk felt bad of having to take this much money. Was it even actually gold? If it was, humans would immediately try and dig holes down here to get their hands on it. Frisk felt her shame for her race grow stronger at the thought of that - still continuing her way.

 

"You just have to move a bit, please?"  
Pleaded Frisk, the stone was blocking her from exploring more of the ruins - if she had been correct she was trying to convince this rock for half an hour.  
The rock would often fool her - sliding off the platform when she was just about to set foot on it.  
"Pretty please?"  
Frisk now kneeled down, fluttering with her eyelashes - trying her best to use FLIRT on this one.  
"Well Pumpkin, for you, I'll stand still."  
Said the rock, this time, bit more convincing than the last times. Frisk gave it a smile and blew a kiss at it - immediately sprinting at the now, not blocked, exit. It had lead her to another SAVE POINT. Frisk sighed in relief. She had figured out that whenever she would SAVE, her HP and determination would rise. 

As she approached the glowing star she stopped - her eyes focusing now on the piece on cheese that was on a table.  
"They.. have cheese? Do they have a cow monster here- Oh god could that be Tor-"  
Frisk quickly shook her head, dismissing all kinds of thoughts and blushing in embarrassment.  
When her mind was clean from anything she saw a small hole in the wall near the table of cheese. Frisk kneeled down, looking into the hole. She saw nothing, though could hear a mouse. She backed off, a shiver run down her spine.  
After that she approached the glowing shard. Her hand reaching for it, another warm and comforting feeling washing through her.

Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It filled her with determination.  
[SAVE]

Frisk continued her way, going straight forward and humming soft tunes to herself. As she left the room she noticed something, or someone laying on the leaves covered floor.  
This time the monster was completely white, even transparent and it resembled a human representation of a ghost.  
Frisk stopped her humming, she wasn't afraid of this monster. It actually looked like it was taking a nap.  
"How cute.."  
Frisk decided to return and maybe stay a bit at her last SAVE POINT, wanting to wait for the ghost to wake up.

As Frisk left the current room and entered the last one she had occupied, her phone then rang. She was surprised, where did monsters get their net from?  
The human picked it up, Toriels voice sounding through it - a bit too loud, asking if she could hear her. Frisk held back a laughter, she really was like a mother. A sad smile was plastered on Frisks face when she remembered her mother now.

She wasn't the best, always expecting success over anything - and when Frisk couldn't be successful it would end up badly for her. Despite of what her mother put her through, there was still so much love for her. Frisk couldn't stop loving her.  
"—My child, Can you hear me?"

Frisks attention was back now, she tried her best to let out a not so troubled sound but all she could give had been a 'hmh.' At least loud enough for the goat monster to hear and continued.

"Say.. what do you prefer. Butterscotch or Cinnamon?"  
Asked Toriel, in the background there could be heard.. barking? What??

"I like both, surprise me mom!"  
Said Frisk, clapping a hand on her mouth - a gasp has been heard from the other side of the phone.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean too.."  
the young woman tried to explain, staying quiet when she heard nothing from Toriel. Had something happened? Frisk was about to hang up when Toriels voice rang back.  
"Bad doggy, Give back my phone!"  
There was a lot of panting heard then the call ended. So she hadn't heard her - Good.  
Even though Frisk would've loved to get closed with the older monster, she couldn't. Toriel wouldn't want her to leave. Maybe making her hate Frisk would make Toriel want to throw her out of the ruins?  
Frisk dismisses that though quicker than ever.  
She could never. Yes, Toriel killed her once - But Frisk had learned something new with that.

Her first death was caused by the goat lady - while the second one was because of her recklessness, not falling onto any leaves to hold her fall when she was solving a puzzle. That had sadly cost her life, but it also brought her great knowledge. Frisk later woke up near the SAVE POINT she was earlier. No monster though could remember her, they attacked her again - even those she had befriended, having to renew the process.

When Frisk decided it was enough of time wasting she stood up and went back into the room where the ghost had slept to find them - still napping.

To Frisks surprise, they didn't seem to even move an inch. She had to go though. With lots of guilt she moved the ghost a bit, her hands only passing through - they felt cold, Frisk pulled them back.  
"I'm sorry, dear ghost?"  
Whispered Frisk, trying to not startle the ghost.  
"I'm so sorry, but I have to get through here and—"  
"Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzz-"

Were they- were they pretending to sleep? Frisk could swear she heard him mutter something, then hearing them repeatedly just say 'z' out loud.  
‘Now thats just rude!’  
Said Frisk to herself, she was insulted. She took a deep breath before deciding to move the ghost by force - if even possible.

The moment her hands were about to touch them another fight started. Great.  
Frisks health was maxed out and didn't had to really worry about anything expect - why were they looking so ... sad?

Frisk quickly regretted to call the ghost rude - maybe this was where they slept, then Frisk would've been the rude one. Obviously, she was. Just moving someone who wanted to take a nap - in the middle of a path. Yeah, definitely her.

Frisk decided to use ACTing, checking on him. Their name seemed to be Napstablook - didn't seem to have a sense in humor - Frisk wasn't afraid to point that out.  
A small, hesitated smile was on the ghosts face.  
"Ohh... I'm REALLY fun."  
They said whimsically, tears then forming out of their eyes.  
Has she upset them? But this wasn't her goal.  
When Frisk wanted to approach the ghost she heard a loud hissing sound besides her. The tears were hitting against the white barrier, going along it and then towards her. Judging the sound it made while landing on the barrier it was either REALLY hot or-  
Frisk was close to dodging this time, she was too deep into thoughts. It was acid. He was crying acid.  
Frisk tried her best to dodge all, only being hit by one - gracing her shoulder and warning her what would've happened. She should've just fainted again like in her last life, then Toriel would have carried her to new home.

Frisk tried the next option on her ACT menu. Her eyes met those of Napstablook, giving him a sweet smile before-  
"Are you a ghost? Because I see you being my boo."  
She tried to flirt, giving him one last kind smile before retreating into a safe space - expecting the tears of acid again but instead,  
"I'd just weight you down.."

Hearing that made Frisk feel troubled too now, did the ghost perhaps feel the same she was feeling? Were they also feeling like a burden to everyone?  
Frisk gave him one empathetic smile, appreciation him slowly.  
"I know what you mean.."  
She said as soft as she could. The ghost seemed taken aback by than - again tearing up. Oh, oh.

"Heh......"  
He seemed to look a bit better than before, the tears not dropping as intensely as before.  
'So cheering them up was effective, of course.'  
Frisk gave them patient smile,  
but didn't stop there - she tried herself at jokes nows.  
"What do ghosts do to avoid dying in car crashes?"  
Frisk waited before revealing the answer, she would later on hate herself for a joke like this,  
"They buckle their sheet belts."  
"Heh heh."  
They seemed to like that, a soft chuckle escaping from them. Frisk actually felt herself getting overwhelmed, their soft chuckle sounded very cute and it cheered her up now too - letting out a small laugh.

There were now only a few tears falling, Frisk managed to cheer them up and with that, both of their spirit was lifted.  
Napstablook then had a new glimmer in their eyes, shyly looking away from the human.  
"I wanted to show you something."  
More tears came out from their eyes, Frisk prepared to dodge them again but when the tears formed a hat she couldn't help but let out a genuine laugh, loving the stunt they pulled and how happy they were for making her laugh.  
"I call it 'dapper blook'.. do you like it?"  
Worried the ghost, their eyes looking everywhere but at Frisk.  
"I like it a lot. Thanks for showing me, Napstablook."  
Cheered Frisk, clapping her hands. The ghost seemed flattered by that, a blush on their white sheet, and a small bow. Frisk really liked this ghost, they were so pure - she wanted to protect them.  
"Oh gee..."  
It mumbled, only a few tears dropping on the ground.

With that their fight has ended - Frisk was relieved, she came out of this alive and even cheered someone up. She felt her soul calm down, the fight was over and Frisk felt tired. But she had to stay awake a bit longer.  
"I usually come to the ruins since there's no one here but.. today I met someone nice."  
Frisk gave him another smile, nodding in agreement.  
"I really hope I get to see you soon."  
Frisk said before Napstablook could disappear. "I'll get out of your way, good luck."  
Cheered the ghost before leaving Frisk alone.

Frisk then continued her way, going forward. A faint memory made its way in her mind, she remembered the small spider business. She checked her money and smiled when she had just enough to buy two for her and Toriel.

She had left the 14G on top of the webs - a spider came crawling towards it, leaving her for a few before coming back with two donuts. Frisk gave them a smile before then leaving and going right. Up ahead was another room. Three froggits were there and they turned their eyes at her.  
The human had thought for a second that this might've been it - she had also forgotten to SAVE before continuing after the fight with the ghost.

Frisk went a step back but when the frog monsters continue to do with what they stopped, she relaxed. So they were no threat to her, that was good. But she should still be cautious, just in case.

Frisk walked past the sign, already knowing what it said - as she was about to leave this room her phone rang. 'Toriel!' Thought Frisk and picked up the phone without checking who's ID it was, not that it was act necessary. She had no other contact on her phone.

"Hello, my child?"  
The soft voice of the monster seemed to calm Frisk a bit more, she sunk down to the ground to get a break - humming to let Toriel know she was listening.  
"I just realized it had been a while since I have cleaned up."  
She spoke, Frisk could hear that in the back there was a vacuum still on going.  
She continued,  
"I was not expecting to have company so soon."  
Frisk felt her smile drop, she remembered how she had died again. This conversation was left out during her past life - she was almost glad to have died, being able to go through it again only for the sake of gaining more knowledge from monsters, the underground and the whole SAVE-thing. At least she told herself that.  
"When was the last time a human fell?"  
Asked Frisk, a long silent was heard and none spoke. Toriel sighed, trying her best to think of another thing and change the topic - but nothing came.  
"For me, it must've only been a few years maybe. But for a human, perhaps 40 years?"  
Toriel responded, her voice seemed troubled by the silence Frisk gave her after that.  
"Is there a calendar down here? I'd like to track my stay. If I remember correctly, I fell on the XX.XX.201X".

Toriel seemed to lighten up a bit, shuffling of many papers were heard and then a relived sigh.  
"Yes of course! The weeks might be off, but the days count don't they?”  
Toriel chuckled,  
“I've also found a watch which tracks the time on the surface."  
Returned the monster, Toriel put the two items on the table in their living room before picking up her cellphone again.  
"Well then, I'll try to be fast my child. Stay where you are, the puzzles are still too dangerous for you."  
Frisk replied with another hum, standing up and going forward while still on the call.  
"Goodbye my child."  
"Bye mom-"  
Frisk noticed what she had said, immediately hanging up. She felt ashamed, a wave of sadness hitting her.  
"Didn't happen.. she probably didn't hear... yeah..."  
Frisk didn't completely calm down, but it was enough for her mind to focus on the next puzzle. Some spots on the ground were colored darker and had even few cracks on them. She had read the instructions and tried her best at the guessing game.

At first she decided for the down one left. As she set foot on it she fell through the ground, luckily no injuries were caused since she had landed on a bed of red leaves. When Frisk stood up and patted off the imaginary dust, she would look around. Her eyes met another item on the ground. She slowly approached it, picking it up and smiling to herself.  
It was a faded, red ribbon. Frisk had decided to tie the front of her short hair together. Her brown locks now weren't hiding her face - only her bangs were but that wasn't an issue. A weird tingle of confidence shot through her and she looked at the flip phone - it did seem to have a camera.  
Frisk sat down on the bed of red leaves, trying to find the application for her own photo-shooting.  
When she clicked on a familiar logo she raised the phone to check its quality.  
Despite looking really old it had a good camera.

Frisk tried many things, one was to lay down and fix her hair to match with the leaves. The other one was tying around the ribbon on her neck - making it appear like a choker and again, lying down.  
Frisk had held back before slightly opening her eyes a bit more. Her eyes were almond shaped, she didn't had trouble to see when they would be 'completely' shut, or how those on the the surface told her. 

Frisk was always was uncomfortable when it came to her eyes. They were pure-red. Almost resembling blood. Her parents had different colored eyes, her mother's were a bright blue while her dad's was a darker shade of it. Both had hoped for Frisk to have one of their eyes but to their surprise, it was nothing they had expected.  
Humans knew about the monster underground, but they believed that they would've been long dead - after all, how would someone survive underground?  
Since humans believed in monsters they would also believe in souls. They said eyes are the door to the soul - and they were right. Every color meant something and represented them. Their eyes were their proudest trait in appearance too. Humans were like that. To identify each color to a personality wasn't hard, but there was one color humans weren't able to sort to.

It was red. Red was a rare eye color to have - Frisk Couldn't blame the others for being afraid of her. Picking on he probably was the only way to show how different she was, right? 

The human shook her head, taking one last pictures with her eyes open and then lowering her lids - enough for her to see. Of course she would open them most of the times - but this had turned into an habit. She can't let go of that one.

"I'm tired, I hope I arrive at Toriels soon."  
Frisks legs were barely carrying her, she thought about taking a nap on the floor but refused.  
She continued to search for the switch to activate.  
She went towards the middle, upper one, falling down too. Her face met the bed of red leaves and she sighed in defeat. Her body went back up and to her luck and relieved she  found the switch. A tired smile formed on her lips as she flipped it.  
She left from the room of the puzzles then.

As her face met new, and more puzzles Frisk just deciding to be reckless for once. Was this considering cheating? She didn't care. Too tired.

She approached the spikes and just before touching them jumped. Luckily, there were no serious injuries. Just a few scratches here and there but that would've been all.  
Frisk did the same with the next puzzle. Completely tiring herself out and hoping for Toriels home to be near. She remembered the way from her past life, it definitely wasn't this exhausting.  
"Come on Frisk, you never know when you'll reach your goal."  
She cheered for herself, getting up again. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess, pointing in all directions. The faded ribbon still hung onto her hair but it seemed to give up soon too.  
Frisk decided to tie it around her wrist rather than make it hold onto her hair. She continued straight. 

When Frisk fought with another more monsters, which of course was only her sparing them, she was already at her limits. There seemed to be no SAVE POINT and her HP was dangerous low. Just when she was about to collapse she saw red leaves covering the floor again.  She had arrived!  
The small girl now stood in front of a familiar tree, her eyes looking at it sleepily before hearing Toriels voice. Not only did her hair look all ruined, but her clothes were now covered in dirt too.  
Frisk stood now in front of the goat monster, giving her a big smile. Her posture might've shown that she was completely exhausted, but she was still glad and happy to see Toriel.

“My child! I was about to fetch you, are you alright?”  
Toriel rambled, her hands on Frisks cheeks - cupping them. She them started to softly scold the human, saying how dangerous it would’ve been for her to go through the ruins alone. When Toriel finished and let go of the smaller human Frisk laughed. She couldn’t hold herself back, Toriel started to resemble her mother more and more. But she didn’t knew how to feel about it - Toriel was a better version of her, she had only showed her love till now and then-  
The fight appeared, it all seemed to become more and more to a blur the further she continued her journey. Maybe she should ask Toriel for a notebook to not completely loose her memory from her afterlife.

“I’m sorry Toriel, I just couldn’t wait any longer.”  
Said Frisk, trying to defend herself. Toriel’s gaze softened, she smiled back and Frisk before leading her to her home.  
“It’s alright, perhaps It took me too much time. How about you freshen yourself up? I think I have spare clothes for you till yours get cleaned and dry.”  
Frisk relaxed and just agreeing. She just wanted to get clean and sleep - maybe eat first before sleeping.

When Frisk entered the home of the monster besides her she recognized the familiar smell of pie. Frisk was led to the bathroom, a long dress with short sleeves was handed to her before she left alone in the bathroom.

Frisk took off her dirty clothes - her eyes looked at her appearance on the mirror that was hanging besides the sink.  
She her cheeks were a bit fuller, she remembered how her grandmother would sometimes pinch them and call her the cutest of all grandchildren. Her hair was cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. They were also a mess. The longer she stared at herself she had to admit, maybe she wasn’t as beautiful as she once was told. Her eyes trailed down her body,  
she had taken a few blows, and was that a-  
In the middle of her chest seemed to be a wide, faded burn scar. The brunette starred at the scar for minutes before feeling tears running down her cheeks. She had remembered again.

Toriel had locked her up in the ruins, lying to her about the exit. They fought. Toriel killed her. She had died.

Her breathing gotten heavier, she could barely stand - the more Frisk looked at her appearance. A thought was in her mind - she turned around, her back facing the mirror. When her head turned back she saw a small, faded line following where her spine was. She had remembered that death too - she fell from a puzzle.

So in conclusion, if Frisk died she would get a scar from whatever caused it. She would have to try not to die so often then. Frisk sighed, her breathing was still a mess - but she had to continue. She couldn’t pity herself at the moment.

She went into the shower, the water going from cold to warm and relaxing her muscles. Her hands reached for the soap that was lying besides the sink - cleaning herself roughly.  
When she had finished she grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping herself around it and leaving the shower.

Frisk decided to dry herself in the bathroom, Toriel might see the scar and ask her - she didn’t had a lie prepare either.  
When she had finished she looked back into the mirror, it was still her. 

Frisk left the bathroom, the dirty hands in clothes.  
“Toriel, I have finished-...”  
The halls were silent, everything seemed to be quiet. Frisk decided to leave the clothes besides the door of the bathroom. She hadn’t noticed her legs carrying her back to the basement. When she was close to reaching the exit she heard a familiar laugh.  
Not only was it Toriel, but also the monster behind the door.

Frisk decided to listen for now, kneeling down and holding her own laughter. Her expression fell when Toriel mentioned her,  
“I must inform you.. another human fell. She’s a sweet child but something seemed off about her.”  
Frisk Couldn’t understand the other one talking, but he didn’t seem to give her a long reply.  
“Not in a bad way, my friend. She just seemed so hurt, often spaces out and just earlier I could hear her cry in the bathroom. I really wish her to stay, but what if she also wants to leave?”  
Another silence, this time a bit longer. Frisk was now fidgeting with her hands, picking on the dirt that was still under her nails. Then, Toriel spoke out again.  
“You’re right, my friend. For now, I’ll let her heal and take her time, she seemed so... tired arriving here.”  
Toriel chuckled again, apparently another joke was told. Frisk started to find herself slowly dozing off - but she couldn’t.  
The human stood up, slowly going back up and deciding to lay down on the single sofa. Toriel wouldn’t mind, she guessed.

When she shut her eyes she was met with complete darkness. Nothing was heard expect for her breathing and then later, footsteps approaching her.

Frisk fell asleep on the sofa, not dreaming but resting. She deserved it after all, worse was awaiting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Still there? Thank you for reading, hope it’s been an alright chapter,,  
> Will Frisk decide to fight her goat mom or will she be able to convince her to let her pass through?  
> Tune in next Saturday for more~


End file.
